I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy or model aircraft of the type which are remotely powered and remotely controlled in flight and more particularly to a line-controlled flying model airplane having as its motive power a centrifugal fan ejecting a stream of air rearwardly for reactive forward jet propulsion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,585 and 3,919,805 disclose prior art remotely powered and controlled model aircraft somewhat similar to those of the present invention, but not possessing the improvements of the present invention.